The Senior Prom
by Yva J
Summary: The third story in the Christina series. Christina is now 15 and after Prom night, she needs the trio of angels to help her.
1. Chapter 1

_Please Note: This story is the third in a sequence of stories, which I have written, which are centered on my character, Christina, her family and friends. The first one is entitled 'The Innocence of a Child' and the second 'A Little Girl's Wish'. I'm upping the rating on this due to subject matter in latter chapters, but I think since it deals with a teenage Character, that it can be read by young people._

_Thanks go out to WynterSnow and Onlyaman for such wonderful reviews on the last stories. To all reviewers, my thanks to you._

_Without further ado, welcome to the third installment to the Christina Series.

* * *

_

**The Senior Prom**

By: Yva J.

**Part 1**

It was 11:30 at night, and 15-year-old Christina Thomas was walking along the side of the road. She was angry, never in her life had she been as angry as she was at that moment. Her blue ball gown was torn, and it barely offered her the warmth she needed from the cool spring breeze. It had started out to be fun, her brother, Bryan's friend had invited her to his Senior Prom, and she was really excited about going. Now, she had been dumped on the side of the road after her date had taken advantage of her and she had tried desperately to push him away. He had left her there, just like that, now she was stranded in the middle of nowhere.

Shaking her head, she pulled the strap of her purse up to her shoulder and continued the long trek back into town. "God," she began to pray. "I know this isn't the safest place for me to be right now, but I didn't end up here willingly, so please protect me and help me get back home safely. Thank you, I love you."

The lights of the city could be seen from where she was walking, and they twinkled like stars in the night sky. The real stars were not out, it had been cloudy for much of the day and she feared that at any moment, the sky would break open and she would be walking home in the rain. What a prom, she thought sadly to herself. If Bryan only knew, he'd strangle that creep, she thought bitterly. Right now, there was no phone, so she had no way to even call him and tell him or her parents where she was.

Moments later, and she could feel the first drops of rain falling on her. Gee, what next, she thought bitterly. Suddenly she could see a car coming up the road and she tried to move closer to the side of the road with the hope that the person driving would see her and offer to take her along.

At the very least, they could drive her to the next gas station so she could call her parents and ask them to come get her. When the car approached and passed not even slowing down, she sighed deeply and continued walking in the direction of the city. The rain was now falling much stronger than before and she could feel the skirt of her dress beginning to stick to her skin. If I don't get in out of this weather I'll catch my death, she thought sadly to herself, but then her thoughts drifted as the final word of her contemplations, which triggered another memory. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if she would actually see angels that night.

Remembering Andrew made her at least smile and perhaps it was easier than to actually contemplate the fact that now she was very frightened.

She had met the Angel of Death for the first time when she was 7 years old. It had been Halloween, and she had found him alone in the park not far from where she lived. They had spoken to each other for a long time, and it was there that he told her who he really was and they became friends. Then when Bryan was in a car accident when she was 10, she had met Tess as well as Monica, another angel she had known from when she was six. Together with the three angels, she had helped her parents find God. Since then, they had attended church regularly and seemed to be happy with the direction their lives were going in. Whatever the case, these were extremely comforting memories for her.

Now, she was 15 years old, stuck in the middle of nowhere, and caked with mud. Shaking her head, she was left to conclude that somehow, this meeting had only been an occurrence of her childhood, not destined to repeat itself for the third time.

Sighing deeply, she continued walking towards town, the rain getting heavier by the second. She could feel the water falling on her skin and now it was coming down in sheets.

I've got to find some sort of shelter, she thought to herself, but where? She began to sneeze, and instead of trying to pull a tissue from her purse, she wiped her wet hand across her nose. It was getting harder, she was cold, and with the rainwater penetrating her skin, she could feel herself starting to shiver. I have to find something or I will freeze out here, but where? I'm at least ten miles from town, and in the middle of nowhere. What am I going to do, she asked herself. She finally got down on her knees and folded her hands. "God, please send me some help," she pleaded, her voice drifting up to the heavens.

She had at this point given up on the possibility of Tess, Monica, or Andrew coming to her rescue again, but she had to try to get some kind of help. She shook her head as she sneezed once again. Her body was getting colder, she rested her face in her lap and began to cry softly all the while trying desperately to maintain the warmth only her body could provide.

The rain continued to pour down on her.

* * *

Moments later, Christina felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looked up. All she could see was a tall man standing in front of her. He was looking down at her, but because of the darkness, she could not see his face. "Christina, don't be afraid honey, I'm here to help you. But, right now we need to get you to some place warm and dry. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright."

She immediately recognized the voice, but still could not see his face. "Andrew?"

"Yes," he reached for her hands and when she offered them to him, he helped her off the ground.

"But how? I mean what happened?" she whispered.

"Shhh, I'll answer all your questions later, but right now, you need to get warm and dry or you'll catch your death out here," he said gently and put his arm around her trembling shoulders and led her to Tess' red convertible.

She could see that Monica had gotten out of the car so she and Andrew could crawl into the back seat and once she was inside the heated car, she glanced up to see Tess' kind eyes regarding her.

"There's a blanket back there, baby, just wrap yourself up, we'll take you someplace warm and dry," she said. "It's a good thing we were able to find you, the weather report said there was going to be a flood tonight, thankfully God heard your prayers."

Andrew helped Christina to wrap up in the blanket, and allowed her to lean up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "What happened to you?" he asked gently. "How did you end up out here?"

"It wasn't my fault, it was my date, he left me out here," Christina said softly. "He got mad because I refused to…" she shook her head unable to continue.

"We understand, Christina," Tess said simply, "You don't have to explain further."

"Are you going to take me home?" she asked them.

"No, it's too far to drive back to your house," Monica said softly once she had consulted the road map.

"Then where are we going?" she asked knowing full well that she could trust them.

"We're going to take you to where we live and you can stay the night with us. We'll call your parents when we get there and let them know where you are," Tess said. "The weather is going to get worse before it gets better, so it's a good thing we were able to find you."

"Where do you live?" Christina looked at Andrew with frightened eyes. She knew that angels lived in Heaven, and the idea of her dying tonight frightened her.

Andrew sensed this, and he smiled warmly down at her. "We live on Fifth Street, right next door to 'Danny's Donut Shop'." He could see that she immediately relaxed, but her shivering had started to get worse. "Don't worry, Christina, everything will be OK."

She smiled weakly, her eyes closing slightly. "I know and I'm grateful," she began. "I didn't know what I would have done out there alone."

Andrew nodded and smiled at down at her. "You're never alone, Christina, I think you know that."

"I know that, because He answered my prayers," she drifted off to sleep.

---

When they arrived at the small apartment the three angels had rented, Christina was asleep. Andrew nudged her gently. "Christina, we're here, come on honey, wake up."

She shifted and opened her eyes. Once Andrew had crawled out of the back seat, he reached a hand back to her and helped her get out. As they walked to the front door, she looked down at the ripped taffeta dress she wore. "I guess this is beyond repair," she mused sadly.

Andrew nodded, but smiled gently at her, "but you're not, and that's what's important."

She shrugged her shoulders and followed them inside.

As she entered the small apartment, Tess immediately steered the young girl to the bathroom for a hot bath. Andrew and Monica remained in the living room.

"Is she going to be OK, Andrew?" Monica asked.

"I think so, she's been hurt by that boy and I fear on top of that that she has caught a cold," he said softly. "She was shivering terribly during the entire trip here."

Monica nodded, "I noticed, but you're also wet, so maybe you should go change clothes, too."

For the first time, Andrew looked down at his clothing and nodded as Tess came out of the bathroom.

"How is she?" Monica asked as Andrew left the room.

"She's going to be OK," Tess said. "I think the worst that will happen is she's caught a cold. We're going to have to take care of her while she is sick."

"Why can't she go home?" Monica asked.

"The weather is getting worse, the flooding is going to shut off just about every street in this area of the state. That's why we had to bring her here, it's closer to where she was stranded, and the car wouldn't have made it to her house, much less back here again," Tess said.

"Is she afraid?" Monica asked.

"I don't think so, she completely trusts Andrew to take care of her, and though she doesn't know us as well as him, she believes that we'll protect her," Tess replied.

Monica nodded as Andrew returned to the living room. He was now dressed in dry jeans and a sweatshirt. "Better?" she asked once she saw him.

"Yes, of course, I'm not one to swim in near freezing temperatures," he said smiling brightly. "Did you guys find anything for Christina to put on?"

"Yes, I brought her one of Monica's dresses," Tess said. "Christina has grown so much in the last five years, that she is almost the same height as our angel girl."

Monica smiled, "I'm going to make us some soup."

"Good idea," Andrew said, "I could use something hot right about now."

Moments later, Christina came out of the bathroom and was wearing a white lace dress. She looked down and could see that the dress came down to her ankles. She sat down on one of the sofas and smiled weakly at them. "I think it fits nicely," she offered as she leaned against the pillows. "Thank you."

"You look cute," Andrew said smiling. "Much better than you did when we found you out there. Are you hungry?"

Christina nodded but looked around the room. "I think I should call my mom, though," she said and sneezed.

"Yes, baby, that's a good idea," Tess said and brought the phone over to her. Right as she did, the room was illuminated from the lightening outside and the lights went out in the room. As Tess removed the receiver of the phone from the cradle, she sighed deeply when she realized that the phone line was dead. Sighing deeply, she looked at Christina, "the line is dead. We're going to have to find a different way to let your folks know that you're OK."

Christina sneezed again and reached for a tissue. "But how?"

"Oh we have our ways, don't you worry, baby," Tess reached over and felt her forehead. "You've got a fever, so after you eat some soup, I want you to lay down and try to get some sleep, OK?"

Christina nodded obediently.

"OK, Monica, you're with me, Andrew you stay with Christina," Tess said abruptly.

"Where are we going, Tess?" Monica asked.

"We have to let Christina's parents know where she is, so they don't worry," Tess said. "Andrew will take care of the rest of the cooking."

Monica nodded and she and Tess disappeared.

As the soup finished heating up, Andrew put some into two bowls and walked over to the sofa. "Here, the soup is ready."

"Thank you for everything," she said softly and looked at him. "I thought I wouldn't see you until…"

He smiled weakly, "I know, but God knew you needed some help tonight."

"I feel so stupid," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked gently.

"I was so excited about going to the prom. I didn't think that a boy would do that to me. I must be so naïve," she said sadly as she sneezed again. "Andrew, why do people do things like that?"

"I don't know," he said. "But don't let it bother you too much, Christina. Not everyone would try to take advantage of you. There are good people out there."

She nodded, "it's hard though. I really had a crush on him. I thought he liked me, but he just wanted to use me and then he left me stranded out there in the middle of nowhere. I could have froze to death."

"But you didn't. God wouldn't abandon you the way that boy did," he said.

She nodded. "Bryan's going to be really angry when he finds out what happened," she said softly. "I'm almost afraid to tell him. Steve's his best friend."

"You and Bryan have gotten closer since his accident, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's been great. You know he joined the Marines, last year after he graduated from High School. He seems really happy there too. My parents are really proud of him," she said softly.

"Does he remember everything that happened in the hospital?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, but we haven't talked much about it in three years or so," she said. "I guess he remembers, but to openly speak of it is hard. If I told my friends at school about what happened, they would think I was completely mad, so I haven't really talked about it much either. You know, I thought before tonight that everything that happened was just something like a kid's fantasy, but now I realize that it's real, that you're really here, and that you, Tess and Monica helped me again." She shook her head sadly. "I wish only one thing, though."

"What's that?"

"That I could do something for you in return," she said as she sneezed.

He handed her a tissue, "but you have, Christina. You defended me against the words of your father when he didn't understand what was happening and ended up confronting me. Do you remember this?"

"Not really," she whispered as she wiped her nose.

"We were in the chapel at the hospital, and your father said to me that it was strange that a grown man was hanging around a little girl. I was too surprised to even speak, but then you told him that I was your friend, and that I cared for you." He paused before continuing to speak. "Christina, after you said this, you left the chapel and went out into the waiting room. You were crying as though your heart was breaking. It was after that that your parents realized how much truth there was in your words."

"Was that when you called me 'your little angel'?"

"Mm-hum," he nodded and smiled. "Now, you need to eat your soup before it gets cold."

She reached for the spoon and smiled weakly as she tried to eat something.


	2. Chapter 2

_Given my general postings, this part is relatively shorter than the others. I hope that you will not mind this and still enjoy it.

* * *

_

**Part 2 **

"Daniel, where on Earth is she?" Donna Thomas asked her husband. "I'm worried, it's after 1 am."

"I know, Honey, but it's prom night, and you know how late Bryan was last year when he came home," Daniel reassured his wife. "Why don't we watch a movie or something until she comes in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, you saw the lightening outside. I don't even feel safe turning on the coffee pot," Donna said and looked out the kitchen window. "The weather report was right, this is terrible. The entire city will be under water by tomorrow morning. Oh where can she be?"

"Calm down, Honey. I'll call the police and ask them to be on the lookout for her," Daniel said. He walked over to the telephone and picked it up. After he listened, he replaced the receiver. "Strike that, the phone's deader than a doornail."

Donna looked frightened and as the lights flickered in the room, she looked at her husband unsure of what to do. "Why did the prom have to be tonight?"

"Look, she's with Steve, he's Bryan's best friend, I'm sure that he won't bring her in harm's way," as he said this, the kitchen was suddenly illuminated with light and he glanced over and saw Tess and Monica standing there. "Tess? Monica? What are you doing here?"

"We're here about Christina," Monica began and she could see that Donna was having a hard time staying on her feet. "No, Donna, nothing too serious has happened."

"Is our daughter OK?" Daniel asked.

"She's fine, honey," Tess said comfortingly. "We found her on the side of the road, tonight. Her date had apparently dumped her there. She prayed, and then we were sent to find her."

"I'm going to strangle that …" Daniel said angrily.

"Daniel, getting upset isn't going to change what has happened," Monica said gently resting her hand on his shoulder. "Christina is fine. She's with Andrew, and you know he'll take good care of her."

"We're both thankful to you for that," Daniel said softly. "Please, tell us what specifically happened."

Tess shrugged her shoulders. "Christina's date," she began but Daniel interrupted her.

"Steve is his name," Daniel said between gritted teeth.

"Steve wanted something from her that she wasn't willing to give, so he left her on the side of the road. She was walking back in the direction of town in the rain when Andrew spotted her on the side of the road. We stopped, he went to her, and we brought her to our apartment. We wanted to bring her home, but the weather is really awful tonight, and then we thought we should at least call you and tell you that she's OK, but the lines are all down, and we needed to get in touch with you immediately, that's why we're here."

"Is she OK?" Donna asked.

"She's emotionally hurting, her trust in boys is shattered as a result of this, but she's also sick from being out in the rain," Monica said gently. "We're going to take care of her until the roads open and she can return home."

Donna nodded and reached for Monica's hands. "I know she's in good hands, but can we ask you a favor?"

"Of course, baby, we'll do whatever we can to help you," Tess said.

"Pray that we can forgive Steve for what he did to her, and that we'll be able to tell Bryan about it without hurting him," Donna said.

Tess nodded, "we'll do that, and we'll also check in with you and let you know how Christina is doing."

Daniel nodded, "thank you so much for all you've done."

"It's our pleasure, now don't you worry, Christina is fine, and she'll be seeing you very soon," Tess said gently as the two angels disappeared.

* * *

Christina was still seated on the sofa eating the soup when Tess and Monica returned from having seen her parents. She glanced up unable to really say anything, her body was burning up, but at the same time, she was shaking because of the chills that cursed through her.

"We just saw your parents, baby, and they know that everything is OK," Tess said gently. "Now, I think since you've eaten the soup, it's time for you to get some rest."

Christina nodded and lay down on the sofa. Andrew covered her with a blanket and Monica went to get a pillow. As the teenager drifted off to sleep, the three angels watched over her.

"Her chills are getting worse," Andrew said softly.

"Seems normal, although she was not stuck in the rain for too long, the rain was falling really fast, and she was not dressed warmly," Monica said.

"We'll give her some hot tea when she wakes," Tess said gently, "don't worry."

As the night stretched into early morning, Christina would toss and turn, her throat hurt, her body was sore from the shivering. When she finally did wake up, it was because Andrew had applied a damp compress to her forehead.

"Andrew," her voice was raspy and weak as she opened her eyes.

"Shhh," he soothed gently. "Don't try to speak if it hurts too much. Tess is making you some hot tea with lemon, and that should help."

She coughed and rested her head back against the pillows. "Everything hurts, my throat, my head," she whispered. "I feel so sick."

"I know, you were caught outside in the rain last night," he said gently. "But that's all over now, I'm here, Christina. Try not to worry." He could see that her face was damp with perspiration and he wiped the damp cloth across her forehead leaving it against the hot skin.

"I'm scared, Andrew." she whispered. "I thought all this was a dream. I had forgotten what happened, and how you were there for me…" she sniffed and her words trailed off. She reached up and could feel the compress on her forehead, her hands still shaking.

Andrew reached over and took one of her cold hands in his. "It's OK, Christina, sometimes things happen like that. Try to relax a little, everything's going to be fine."

She began to cough again, but she managed to offer him a weak nod.

Tess approached where Christina was lying on the sofa, a cup of hot tea in her hand. "Here we go, hot tea with lemon, just what the doctor ordered." She placed it on the table and walked back to the kitchen.

Andrew helped Christina sit up, and after a few moments, he reached down and retrieved the cup from off the table. This he handed to her.

She wrapped her fingers snugly around the cup. "It's so warm," she whispered, "and my hands are so cold." She took a sip of the hot liquid, and marveled at how good it tasted. As soon as she drank the entire cup of tea, she handed the cup back to him and he returned it to the table.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh," she whispered as she practically fell back against the pillow. "My head is spinning, though. I've never had such a bad cold before."

"I know," he said gently. "Try to get some rest now, if you need anything, I'll be nearby."

Christina closed her eyes and he covered her with the blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: Thanks for the reviews WynterSnow and Onlyaman. I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter._

_The revelation was a bit quick for my tastes today, but oh well, this was probably written five or so years ago...and some 18 stories, later, I have gotten the hang of writing them. _

_At any rate, on with the story. _

* * *

**Part 3**

"No, don't do this. Steve, please leave me alone," Christina was asleep three hours later, but her dreams had become too real to her, and she had screamed bringing Monica out of the kitchen. The angel could see the girl thrashing around on the sofa.

"Andrew, she's delirious," Monica called out and immediately went to the girl and wrapped her arms around Christina. "Oh my, she's burning up." Christina was still thrashing about on the sofa even after Monica tried unsuccessfully to hold her. She could see the tears falling from Christina's eyes.

"Leave me alone," she screamed as she tried to push Monica away. "Please don't hurt me…" her voice was filled with what could only be described as raw emotion and Monica released her hold on Christina knowing that perhaps she was unable to help the girl.

"Andrew, could you come out here?" Monica called out to her friend once again. "I think she needs you, she's frightened."

Andrew came through the doorway and quickly made his way over to the sofa where she slept. He crouched down next to the sofa, making certain that she didn't hit him as she was living the reality of her dreams. After a few seconds, he reached for one of her hands and once he caught it, he held it gently but firmly in his own.

"Christina," he whispered softly. "Shhh it's just a dream, come on honey, wake up. No one's going to hurt you; I promise."

The girl pulled on her hand, but Andrew refused to release it. He continued to whisper to her, his gentle voice starting to replace the nightmare she was immersed in.

"I know you're afraid; something else happened to you last night, something you don't want to speak of, that you would rather forget. I can almost sense how much that boy hurt you and the depth of your pain. It's OK now, you're safe here."

Christina stopped thrashing about and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Andrew looking down at her, she threw her arms around him and began to cry uncontrollably all the while holding tightly to him. "H-he raped me," she cried hysterically, her voice barely comprehensible. "Andrew, he raped me." The tears streamed down her face as she looked at him. "Why? Is it because I'm s-so ugly?"

"No Christina, you're not ugly," he said gently as he brushed his hand through her hair. "You're a beautiful child of God, and no one has the right to do to you what he did."

She buried her face against his chest, the tears falling freely. "I-I'm scared, Andrew, I'm so scared."

"I know," he said weakly.

First the illness and now this, he thought sadly as he held her tightly in his embrace and rocked her gently in his arms. How would this child overcome the physical illness she has when this emotional trauma has come to light? As he held her, he began to pray softly. "Dear Father, help your child, Christina, please. She needs your strength so desperately."

Monica came back into the room. "Andrew, is everything OK?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I asked the Father to help her, but she's hurting so deeply. She just told me what happened to her last night." He shook his head sadly.

"I know, I was just given another assignment, and have to go," she said.

"Where?"

"Steve Michaels," she said softly.

"That's the boy that raped her?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I have to help and see if he will come clean with what he has done," she said gently, but before she disappeared, she spoke. "Tess is going to be staying with Christina's parents and when the weather gets better, you will have to take Christina home."

"I will, good luck," he said as Monica disappeared. As soon as they were alone once again, he sighed deeply.

Christina glanced up by this time. "Andrew?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"What am I going to do?" she coughed.

"You're going to get your strength back and overcome all of this," he smiled compassionately at her. "Your angels are with you, Christina, and we're here to help you."

She could still feel the tears streaming down her cheeks, and she wrapped her trembling arms around him.

* * *

Steve Michaels was sitting on the deck at his father's apartment. He had been smoking a cigarette and looking outside as the rain was dancing on the terrace. As he stubbed it out, he blew the smoke away and went quietly back inside. It really was too cold to be out there. Even though it was May, the weather report said that along with the rain, came some much colder temperatures and in the mountains, snow. 

As he reached his room, he started digging through his CDs looking for something to play on this lazy Saturday afternoon. Moments later, the doorbell rang and he stood up and walked out of his room and into the living room. Who could be out there on a day like this, he asked himself as he reached the door and opened it.

Outside, a pretty auburn headed woman stood. "Steve Michaels?"

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"My name is Monica, and I'm here about a friend of mine. Would you mind if I come in?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he mumbled. "Sorry it's not the cleanest around here, I've been out."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she said.

"So, Monica, who's this friend of yours that you've decided to come see me about?" Steve asked cutting right to the chase.

"Christina Thomas," Monica said and watched as the color drained from the boy's face.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You should know, Steve, she's very sick now, and because of something you did to her, she's now bordering on emotional collapse," Monica said simply.

"Look lady, I didn't do anything," he started.

"You say this, but you are speaking to yourself in denial," she looked at him earnestly. "My friends and I found Christina on the side of the road last night, she wore a blue taffeta dress that had been ripped, she was completely soaked, and terribly frightened. You left her alone out there and the weather was getting bad. What did you want to have happened to her? That she would die out there alone and separated from her family? If she had been out there a minute longer, she probably would have."

"Why should I care?" Steve asked.

"You should care deeply for her, as she is a lovely person. You should also understand that your best friend is her brother, Bryan Thomas, and I am certain that he will not be able to comprehend what you did to his little sister," Monica said.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore," he said softly.

"Perhaps it should. You see, Steve, five years ago, if it hadn't been for Christina, you would have lost your best friend. Bryan was in a car accident, he was lying in a coma and no one could wake him up. He was alone and afraid, afraid of dying, and leaving his family behind. It was Christina who saved his life; her innocence brought Bryan out of the coma he was in, and back into the arms of his family. In her simple act, Christina saved your friend Bryan's life and he is alive and well today." She walked towards the door. "A friendship is a gift from God, and you must accept the responsibility for what you have done to yours."

"How do you know all that?" he asked.

"Because, I'm one of the angels that was sent to Christina and Bryan's family while he lay in the hospital five years ago. It was Christina's prayer last night that brought us back to this town, and to her." Monica began to glow, the light illuminating her entire being. She smiled lovingly at him. "Steve, God loves you, and He knows that you're not a bad person, but you have made a terrible mistake and you must face up to it."

"But I didn't mean to hurt anyone," he stammered.

"Then you must tell Christina this," Monica said simply. "You raped her, Steve, her innocence is now lost and words will not bring it back. She will carry these scars for the rest of her life, and although God gives her the strength to overcome adversity and to forgive others; there will always be a part of her that will remember this act of violence against her."

Steve looked at her. "Can't _you_ tell her I'm sorry?"

"No, I cannot, the words must come from you," she said simply.

"What about Bryan?"

"What about him? He does not yet know about what you did, but I imagine when her family becomes aware of it, he will find out. I realize that it will be difficult for you to regain their trust, but, now because of what has happened, Christina has lost her trust in others, and not by her own free will, but by that of someone else."

With that, Monica disappeared leaving Steve alone in his father's living room. He looked around the room, and after a few moments, he shrugged his shoulders, shook his head and went back into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Thanks to the folks who have been kind enough to leave reviews. I reset my options to accept anonymous reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to do that. _

_Enjoy the latest installment._**  
**  
**

* * *

Part 4**

Tess was still at the Thomas household when Monica appeared some five minutes after her talk with Steve.

"How are they, Tess?" she asked.

"They're both tired and worried, but they seem to be OK. How did it go over at Steve's?" Tess asked.

"I don't think he's realized that what he did was wrong, and I have no idea how that will help Christina. She had a nightmare, Tess, a terrible dream about last night, she was screaming in her sleep." Monica shook her head sadly. "The only one who could help her was Andrew, and when I left, he was consoling her."

"I know," Tess said.

"Have you told Donna and Daniel about what happened to their daughter?" Monica asked.

"I can't, the Father has informed me that the words must come from Steve himself," Tess said. "That boy is going to have to look Christina's parents in the eye and tell them what he did."

"I don't know if he will do it," Monica said softly. "All that seemed to concern him is what Bryan would think."

"It's going to hurt all of them, Angel Girl," Tess said sadly. "But, the one who will have to wear the scars will be Christina."

Monica nodded sadly. "Any change with the weather?"

"They said it's supposed to be a little better tomorrow morning, but I think another storm appears to be brewing here," Tess said simply and Monica could do nothing except nod in concurrence.

* * *

Christina slept through the afternoon, her cold getting worse. Andrew could see out the window how the rain was still falling and the streets had flooded. He sighed deeply. I should get her to a hospital so the doctors can check her for more lasting injuries, he thought to himself, but as a bolt of lightening shot across the sky, he realized that all he could do was sit and wait.

He wondered how things were going with Tess and Monica and as he saw the rain falling down outside, he was grateful that they were both safely inside the apartment and no longer out in the weather.

Christina looked even paler than he had ever seen her, and this worried him. With no medicine in the apartment, he was stuck with household therapy, lots of fluids and tea with lemon. As luck would have it, Tess had advised him on this before, so he knew what to do when someone had a cold.

As he watched over her, he found himself praying for her, asking God to give her the strength to not just overcome the terrible flu she had caught the night before, but also for emotional and spiritual healing from the tragedy that befell her on a night that should have been the most exciting night of her young life.

Moments after he had prayed, she opened her eyes. "Andrew?" she whispered, her voice so weak that he barely had heard her.

He turned to face her, "how did you sleep?"

"OK, I had a dream that it was Halloween, like that year when I was 7," she said softly. "The more I think about it, the more I remember and those thoughts make me feel better."

"That helps?"

"Uh-huh, I was thinking about it last night after…" her voice trailed, but she nodded. "Before I prayed, I remembered how you, Tess and Monica helped my family after Bryan's accident." She coughed.

"If it hurts to speak, maybe you should remain silent," he said gently.

She nodded reluctantly, but the thoughts continued to curse through her mind, about the events at the hospital and what had happened to her brother. She shook her head sadly as she looked at Andrew.

"You're worried about telling your parents about this, aren't you?"

"Steve is Bryan's best friend. They grew up together, and…" She coughed again before she could continue. "After Steve's mother died, he turned to my parents for help. I knew from the start that Steve needed to feel that sense of family."

"I sense a 'but' coming?"

She nodded. "I know that Steve needs help, and the truth is with God's help, I can forgive him for what he did, because he wasn't in his right mind; but I know I won't ever forget what happened last night, and those memories of that experience are what hurts me right now."

"I know," he whispered. "They gave you those nightmares."

She nodded. "I don't ever want to see Steve again, but I can't tell Bryan or my parents that, because I know they feel bad for what Steve has been through. How can I get through this, Andrew? How can I make them all understand that to look at Steve would be too hard for me?"

He smiled at her, "I know that those are hard words for you to say, Christina."

She nodded. "Maybe in knowing you I have somehow found the courage to say them. I hope only that I can live them."

"I'm certain of this," he said smiling at her.

"Andrew, can I have another blanket, I'm so cold?" she whispered.

"Of course you can, I'll go get you one," he stood up and left the room.

Once he was gone, Christina folded her hands and closed her eyes. "God, it's me, Christina. Please give me the strength to face this. I know forgiveness is the best way to go, but I also know it's going to be hard for me to even look at Steve without remembering. I want you to know that I'll try my hardest, and will try to put it all in your hands. I'm so grateful to you for sending Andrew, Tess, and Monica to help me last night. Although I know that they cannot change what happens here, I am grateful that you that they came when they did. I know that without them, I probably would have died separated from my family." She shook her head sadly as she continued to pray, her voice cracking as her ability to speak started to fade. "Thank you dear God, I love you."

Andrew came out of the room with the blanket and as he did, he stopped when he heard her prayer. When she finished, she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. He nodded, but when she tried to say something to him, she realized that her voice had given out, and she could no longer speak without it hurting.

"Don't speak anymore, I'll make you some tea, that should help, but for now, I think you must lie still for awhile, you're still very sick, Christina," he said coming over to her.

She nodded weakly as he unfolded the blanket and covered her with it. He turned and went back into the kitchen while she snuggled beneath the blankets and turned on her side to go to sleep. Unfortunately, she could not sleep because it had started to hurt her to breathe and she was getting frightened. "Andrew," she tried to call out to him, but when he didn't hear her, she began to cry desperately, the tears streaming down her face.

As he came out of the kitchen some moments later, he could see her lying there, her face streaked with tears, and fright in her eyes. She raised her hand and began to tap her throat desperately.

"Don't try to talk, Christina," he whispered to her. "I know, it hurts you to breathe and you're getting sicker?"

She nodded, and she reached out to him, her hand grasping his and holding it. _Andrew, I'm so scared, please stay with me, _her thoughts began. _I'm so sick, I need a doctor; please you've got to get me to the hospital before it gets worse._

Although he realized that he could do very little for her, Andrew simply nodded, "I'll take you. Right now the weather's not as bad as yesterday so we can go there. It might take some time because of the flooding, but try to hold on, Christina."

She closed her eyes, it was still hard to breathe, but she put her trust in him. Thank you God, she thought, thank you for giving me such a good friend as Andrew.

Andrew wrapped her in the blanket and picked her up in his arms. As he did, Monica appeared in the room.

"Andrew, what is it?"

"She's gotten sicker and I have to get her to the hospital," he said. "She asked me to take her there. I guess she knows she's worse off than before, and is counting on us to help her."

"What is it, Andrew? What's wrong with her?" Monica asked softly.

"She's got pneumonia, Monica," he said simply.

"You take her, but be careful. I have something that I have to do." With that, she disappeared.

Andrew nodded and carried Christina out to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: hope you enjoy this latest installment. The next chapter will bring us up to date with Andrew and Christina. _

_ Reviews are love.

* * *

_

**Part 5**

Tess was standing in the living room of the Thomas home when Monica appeared. "Tess, Andrew has taken Christina to the hospital."

"I know, Miss Wings. We need to tell Daniel and Donna so they can get to the hospital as well. I want you to call Bryan, I have his number written down on the bar, you tell him he needs to get back here as soon as possible."

"OK," Monica ran into the kitchen as Donna came out into the living room.

"Donna, there's something I have to tell you," Tess began once the woman was looking at her questionably.

"What is it?" She asked, the color draining from her face.

"It's about Christina. Andrew had to take her to the hospital, she's got pneumonia, Donna," Tess said.

"My baby," Donna said softly.

"Now don't you worry, she's going to be OK, you just get Daniel, and I'll drive you there," Tess said reassuringly. "Monica's calling your son, so all you need to do is get your jackets and I will meet you outside." After a few moments, she reached out and touched Donna's arm. "Put it in God's hands, honey, He'll take care of her."

She nodded and stood up to go and get Daniel. As soon as she was gone, Monica came out of the kitchen. "Bryan said that he'd check the airlines and see if he would be able to fly out tonight. It looks as though I will have to pay Steve Michaels another little visit."

"OK, then you'd better get going," Tess said and Monica disappeared. Once Donna and Daniel came back out, she led them outside. "Give me the key, Daniel," she said in a no-nonsense voice. "I'll drive you there."

"Tess, I can handle it," he objected.

"Daniel, just give her the keys," Donna said softly. "She knows better than we do, and neither of us are in a state to drive anyway."

Reluctantly he handed Tess the keys.

* * *

Steve Michaels was sitting in the living room when Monica appeared again. The boy looked tired, and she regarded him sympathetically. "Steve."

He looked up and when he saw her standing in front of him, he sighed deeply.

"Christina is very sick, Steve," she said simply. "She's being taken to the hospital."

He appeared to not be listening to her words. Finally, she had no choice but to walk over to him and sit down next to him. "Steve, would you please listen to me? Christina has pneumonia. She got it last night after you left her on the side of the road."

"I can't do anything about that," he said softly.

"You can't or you won't? I know you regret what you have done, but that girl lies sick in the hospital. She is the little sister of your best friend, Steve. Surely you can understand what it means to need someone," Monica said but when he appeared not to have acknowledged her words, she continued. "I know your mother's death hit you very hard, Steve, and it wasn't your fault that she died. But, now, there is a frightened 15-year-old girl lying in a hospital bed with an acute case of pneumonia and you are sitting here saying you can't do anything. Please Steve, think about this. Christina would not have gotten sick had she not been dumped outside in the middle of nowhere last night. You have to take responsibility for your actions."

"I don't need or want your counsel! If you wanted to help me, then you should have come after your wonderful God took my mother away!" he said, his voice filled with bitterness.

"He didn't take her away, Steve," Monica objected.

"Just get out of here, and leave me in peace," Steve said sourly.

"Without acknowledging the truth, you will never live your life in peace," Monica said softly. When he did not even look up, she concluded that her argument was pointless, so she shrugged her shoulders sadly and disappeared.

Once she was gone, Steve glanced up at the clock that was on the bookshelf. How dare she, he thought bitterly. She just had to come back and remind me of my mom. He shook his head as his thoughts turned to Christina.

She was always so giving; her faith seemed to always be unshakable. He used to tease her back when she was a little kid. She had all these fantastic ideas, and when Christmas would come, she would dress in white and run through the house as though she was an angel. She always had this thing about angels, and she believed from the depths of her being that they existed. He, on the other hand, couldn't. It was hard for him to believe the good that existed, when God had taken his mother away.

Whenever Christina would even mention angels, he would be reminded of his mother, and it was all the more difficult for him. For him, she was just a kid, a sort of annoyance to him and Bryan, and if the truth were known, he resented that sense of family that he saw whenever he looked at her.

He smiled weakly as he remembered the events of about 8 years ago. It was the same year he had met Bryan. They had played softball together, and soon after the season ended, they became really good friends. From that year on he and Bryan would go out trick or treating on Halloween. On Christmas Eve, when his father would be working away from home, he would usually spend those evenings at the Thomas home. The entire family had become a sort of surrogate family to him, specifically after they had heard about the death of his mother.

One particular Halloween stuck out in his mind, though, and it was something that he could not help but to remember. He had seen Christina at the park not long after he and Bryan had parted company and he was walking home. Christina was sitting there on a bench with a man and they were talking to each other as though they were old friends. He could see the wings from her fairy costume reflecting the light of the moon. She had removed them and placed them on the bench. There she had poured out the bag of candy and handed what looked to be a handkerchief of sweets to the man seated next to her. She had laughed as she spoke to this man; and from a distance, Steve had watched them for some moments before she had kissed the man on the cheek and left.

He could not help but notice that after that night, Christina had started talking almost endlessly about angels. He knew she spoke the truth, because he had seen that man once before, but he could never tell anyone of his revelations.

Two and a half years before that Halloween, his mother had passed away and he had seen this very same man at his mother's bedside. Although he had, in the park, been dressed differently than in the hospital, Steve Michaels knew this man. To him, it did not matter who the man was, he represented death and he was responsible for stealing his mother away from him. His dear, sweet mother!

Steve never told anyone that he had seen this man, and he figured that no one would have believed him, but ever since the day his mother had died, he decided to isolate himself from anything about God. It was not until Monica appeared that he was able to remember all these events. He shook his head stubbornly; I'd rather die myself than to go into that hospital and see her, he thought bitterly.

How could Christina talk and laugh with this man as though he was a friend he often asked himself. The anger and bitterness had started from that moment to build up and he believed somehow that prom night was the perfect time for him to get even with the person who was friends with 'death'. If Christina had died last night, then at least she would know what his mother had endured and it would serve as a lesson to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: My thanks to to those reading. I hope you enjoy this latest installment. _

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

Upon arriving at the hospital, Andrew got out of the car and went around to the other side. Christina was still awake, but he knew she was getting weaker by the minute. He opened the door and helped her out. "It's OK, Christina, we're here."

"A--" she murmured, and he knew that she was trying to speak his name.

"Shhh," he said soothingly as he put his arm around her and led her inside. As they passed the waiting room, a flood of memories came back to him as he remembered her as a 10-year-old child. Shoving those thoughts aside, he continued to help her walk slowly down the hall towards the admitting desk.

Once he had explained everything he knew to the people there and she had been admitted, Andrew excused himself and went back to the chapel. As he came inside and noticed that the room was empty, he got down on his knees, closed his eyes, and began to pray. "Father, I know I may have changed what happens here by bringing her here, but she asked that of me, and she sees me as her friend. If I had not brought her, then I would have betrayed the trust she has honored me with. Please forgive me, Father, if I did something that is not a part of your plan, but I was the only one who could help her."

His prayer spoken, he was now invisible to human eyes, he left the chapel and appeared directly beside Christina seconds later.

She was lying on a large hospital bed in the emergency room, an IV had been beside her and she was being given antibiotics to fight the infection. _Andrew, are you there?_

_Yes, of course I am. You're not alone, Christina._

_I'm afraid, _her thoughts were a rush, but in her mind's eye, she could see him. He was dressed in a beige suit and tie, and looked more handsome than she had ever seen him when she would look at him.

_I know you are. _

_Am I going to die?_ She asked weakly.

_I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that if you want to survive all that has happened to you, then you have to fight Christina, and put your struggles in God's hands. He will never leave you alone. Ask Him for the strength you lack, sweetheart, and He will give it willingly to you, _he paused and took a deep breath. _I am also here for you no matter what happens today. It is just as I promised you when we were in the chapel five years ago. _ _Do you remember this time when we talked about all of this?_

_You said that if I were to become very sick or in a coma, that you would be there to help me to not be afraid. You're here, just as you promised,_ her words emerged slowly. _I love you, Andrew._

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. _I love you too, Christina, you're a brave young woman, and you make God proud. _

_I do?_

_Of course you do,_ he smiled down at her as two nurses entered the room. Andrew could see them beginning to move her to a gurney and neither of them could see him seated by the bed.

"So we get this little lady upstairs to her own room, and then what?" one of the nurses was speaking to the other.

"My guess is she'll sleep through the night," the second one said. "Her parents have been asking about her so it will be good to inform them that she's at least been stabilized."

"True, but did you even hear what happened to her? I mean how she got so sick."

"I don't know, but that guy that brought her in told the doctor that last night she may have been raped by her date, and they wanted us to run all the necessary checks on her to make sure she's not been infected with something." The first nurse ran her hand gently across Christina's cheek. "Poor kid, it's really a pity that someone like her would have to endure this."

The second nodded in concurrence. "What about that guy that brought her in, have you seen him around here?"

"Not at all. Maybe he went back to the chapel or went to grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria," the nurse said.

"Here's hoping that he stays away from the chili. I had a bowl of that glop and it gave me heartburn," the other woman said.

"Well at any rate, with such friends as him, she's very lucky. If I wouldn't have known better, I'd say he's an angel, because he saved her life."

The second nurse nodded as she wheeled the gurney with Christina out of the small emergency room and through the hall. The other nurse wheeled the IV right beside the gurney. Andrew got up and followed them down the hall.

_Are you still there? _Christina's thoughts called out to him.

_I told you that I would be here with you for as long as it takes._

_I know, but did you hear what they said?_

_Yes, I heard them, _his words emerged slowly and it was obvious that he was somewhat embarrassed by the words of the two nurses.

_Andrew, please talk to me,_ her words indicative of her fear as they wheeled her into an elevator.

_What would you like to talk about, Christina? _He asked. _Even if we don't speak, I'm still here with you._

_I know, but please tell me something. Tell me about Heaven. What's it like?_

_It's wonderful, Christina, _he began. _Not easy to describe, but the most beautiful place you can imagine. _

_And my grandma, she's there?_

_Yes._

_She's not ready to see me yet, is she?_ She asked weakly as the elevator reached the fourth floor, and the nurses wheeled her out into the hallway.

_No, I don't think she is,_ came his simple answer.

_Would God be offended if I said I wasn't ready to meet Him yet?_ She asked.

He smiled down at her and followed the two nurses into a second room. _No, in fact, I am certain that He understands._

Once they had moved her to the bed, they wheeled the gurney out of the room and she was left alone and asleep in the room.

_I'm glad,_ her thoughts stopped for a few moments, and after the time appeared to lapse, her thoughts began once again. _Andrew, would you promise me something? It's very important._

He could sense the urgency in her words, and his voice emerged gentle as he addressed her. _If I am able, you know I would_.

_Can you promise me that when I one day die that you will be with me? When my time one day comes, I hope that you would take me home. Would you be able to promise me that?_

Her question caught him off guard, but he looked down at her and attempted to offer her an answer. _Any Angel of Death that comes to you would do his or her best to make sure you will have a wonderful journey Home to the Father, Christina._

_I know that, but Andrew, you are so special to me, like a part of my family. Please, can you not promise me this? If I know that it would be you who would take me Home, I would try not to be afraid of it._

He squeezed her hand gently. He smiled when he realized the words she was saying meant that she was affirming that she would live, and that it was not yet her time. His eyes were bright when he spoke once more to her. _Christina, when your time one day comes, I will be the angel who will take you home to the Father._

_Promise?_ She asked

_I promise, my little angel,_ he said smiling.

* * *

Tess pulled into the hospital parking lot by this time, and as she, Daniel and Donna got out of the car. Monica was seen from across the parking lot. She waved, but her actions showed that she had made very little progress with Steve. She joined them moments later and walked with them inside.

Daniel and Donna approached the admittance desk and Daniel spoke. "Good afternoon, our daughter was brought in and we'd like to find out the status of her condition."

"Her name?" The man at the counter said.

"Christina Marie Thomas," Donna supplied.

"Ah, yes, teenager, right?"

"Yes," Daniel said.

The man began to type and once the name had been entered and the status came up, he sighed with relief and looked up. "Yes, she's been admitted, and has gone through emergency, and was sent to a private room about half and hour ago. According to this, her doctor's name is George Manning, and if you'd like, we can have him paged."

"I'd appreciate that, but first I'd like to see my daughter," Daniel said.

"Of course, Sir, she's in room 410, just take the elevator up to the fourth floor, and if you have any problems, then ask one of the staff members, I'm sure they will be happy to assist you."

"Thank you very much," Donna said gratitude in her eyes, but when she could see the writing on one side of the computer screen, her face lost all its color. Rather than say anything to the man seated at the computer about what she had seen, she left the counter with Daniel. "I wonder where Tess and Monica disappeared to," she said weakly as they made their way down the hallway in the direction of the elevator.

"I haven't the foggiest, but let's go see Christina, we will see them later, besides, Andrew is probably still there and he would know where his, uh, friends are."

Nodding, Donna followed her husband to the elevator. Once they had gotten up the fourth floor, they came out of the elevator and walked down the hall until they came to the room marked 410. The name of their daughter was posted outside, and they slowly opened the door and went inside.

Andrew looked up when he saw them coming in, he was still invisible to them but he squeezed the hand of his friend as he faded into view. "Donna, Daniel, it's nice to see you both again," he whispered once they made eye contact with him.

"Andrew, she's not dying, is she?" Donna asked. She knew that Andrew was an Angel of Death, but she also accepted, that this special angel was her daughter's friend.

"No, she's fighting this infection, and the doctor seems confident that they have caught it in time," he said smiling. "I'm just here to fulfill a promise I made to her five years ago."

"You saved her life," Daniel said shaking his head. "I know my baby would have died out there alone. I don't know what you did, but I can only thank you for it."

"God only sent us to her because she prayed and asked for help," Andrew said smiling.

Donna wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down at her daughter. "She's really going to be OK."

"She's strong Donna," Andrew leaned down and after a few moments, he looked up at them. "She said she hopes that you aren't angry with her for everything that happened."

"No, we're not angry at her…" Daniel said.

"But, you're angry at Steve?" Andrew finished the statement with a question.

Daniel nodded. "How could he do something like this to her, after all we did for him?"

"Because he was afraid of searching and eventually discovering the truth," Monica appeared in the room and she looked at Daniel earnestly. "He still is afraid, that's why he's not here. I tried to get him to come, but he wouldn't. I couldn't change his mind, but Christina knew that he was in a great deal of pain, and she is more aware of his anguish than he is of hers."

"Something happened to her last night," Daniel said softly. "Something terrible, I just feel it and makes me so angry that I just tremble with rage."

"We cannot tell you about that," Monica said softly. "The person who must tell you is Steve."

Donna looked at Monica and shook her head. "I think I know, and I don't even have to ask any of you about it either. I can sense it, I guess it's because I'm a mother." She looked at Andrew sadly. "She told you about what happened to her last night, didn't she?"

He nodded sadly.

"You don't have to answer this, but I have a feeling that Steve raped her," Donna shook her head sadly. "I saw everything on the computer downstairs that they ran all the tests that they do on rape victims with Christina. They wouldn't have done this unless you had asked them to do so."

Andrew looked down at his lap, but after a few moments of silence, he offered her a weak nod.

"I don't blame you," Donna said sadly as she went over to him. "I saw the computer downstairs and I'm aware of the signs, Andrew. My father was a detective for the police, and I learned a great deal from him about this kind of thing. Regardless of how hard it would have been for me, I would have eventually seen it." She rested her hand on his shoulder. "I can only thank God that she has such a friend as you that she can confide in."

Andrew looked gratefully at her, but when he saw Daniel's anger, he almost feared for Steve.

"I'm going to strangle that…" his voice trailed off when Tess came into the room. "How could he do this to her?" He could feel the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "We looked out for him after his mother died."

Andrew looked up. "His mother?"

"Did you take her Home, Andrew?" Monica asked.

He nodded weakly. "I think so, her name was Bettina, and this happened about two years before I met Christina the first time."

Monica turned to Tess. "Do you think Steve may have seen Andrew talking to Christina in the park on Halloween? I mean sometimes kids can see us when the adults cannot."

"If he had been at the park, he would have seen me," Andrew said softly. "Not to mention that that day in the hospital, if he was a child, he would have seen me." He closed his eyes and after a few moments he looked up. "The Father wants me to go see Steve."

"What about Christina?" Daniel asked.

"Monica, will you and Tess stay here with her?" Andrew asked.

"Of course we will, Angel Boy," Tess said.

"Daniel, Christina's just asleep, and chances are, she will sleep soundly through the night. In the morning, she'll awaken and probably feel much better," he said and smiled reassuringly at them. He leaned down and squeezed her limp hand. _Christina, I'll be back very soon, sweetheart, Monica and Tess will be here if you need them, OK?_

_OK,_ came the simple answer and he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Steve was sitting on his bed at this time. He had been listening to CDs and trying to get all the stuff out of his mind that had happened today. His father was on the road again, and he was alone. He tried desperately to get the thoughts of angels and Christina out of his mind, but it was proving to be unsuccessful. After some time had passed, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He could hear the sounds of the rain coming from outside and he lay there thinking that perhaps those sounds would lull him to sleep.

"Steve?" a voice spoke his name causing him to open his eyes. This was not Monica's voice but rather the voice of a man. He sat up in the bed, and could see Andrew standing near the window.

Andrew was glowing as he looked at the young man lying on the bed.

"You!" he gasped and sat up quickly when he saw who it was who was paying him a visit. His eyes were wide as he regarded Andrew with contempt.

"Hello Steve," Andrew said calmly.

"What do you want with me?" he choked out, his fear evident. All he could think about was his mother and as he looked at the Angel of Death, his eyes were filled with bitterness and distaste.

"I wish only to speak to you," Andrew began. "Don't be afraid."

"How dare you come here? Haven't you done enough, you took my mother away from me, you stole her!" Steve's voice was soft, but Andrew heard the words of the teenager loud and clear.

"I did not steal your mother, Steve. I could never do that to you or to her. I simply comforted her when it was time for her to go to Heaven," he offered. "It was her time, and God had called her Home."

"You're 'death'," Steve's voice was hoarse.

"I am not 'death', Steve," Andrew said somewhat exasperated. "I am an Angel of Death, in that I help people cope with and eventually face death. However, I also help them deal with life, which is why I am here now. I cannot cause someone to die, everyone will eventually die rather it is from illness, accidents, old age, and even sadly, suicide." He looked at the teenager earnestly. "You must understand that I do not cause people to die, I am only there to comfort or guide them when the time comes for them," he found a chair and sat down.

"You were there with my mom?" he asked.

"Yes, I was there when your mother died, and I guided her Home to God, but I did not kill her. I would never hurt anyone." He looked at the young man, and could see that he was trying to digest everything. After some moments of silence passed, he spoke again. "Does it not offer you some comfort to know that your mother wasn't alone when she died?"

Steve looked at him. "I was 10 years old when she died. All I could think of was how hard it was for me to deal with being alone. I mean, did you think that I would believe you now, or that you could force me to understand?"

"I cannot force understanding on you, Steve, I can only speak the truth to you and hope that you will believe and accept it," Andrew said sadly. "Monica tried to do this already twice today, and her efforts were unsuccessful."

"Why did you come then?"

"Because, I wanted only to speak to you and I hope that you will listen, Steve. Your mother was very ill when she died, and she told me she was ready to go, even though she knew that it would be hard for you to grow up without her in your life. She needed someone to sit by her exactly as Christina needs someone to be there for her now," Andrew said gently. "Your mother is home and she is happy now. She will never suffer pain, and she is in the most loving and unconditional place imaginable. You should allow that to be your comfort."

Steve looked at him skeptically. "You didn't kill her?"

"No, I didn't," Andrew shook his head.

"Am I going to die? Is that my punishment for what I've done?" he asked.

"You are not being punished and my visit here isn't to imply that you will die today. Someday you will, but you must understand that just because someone sees me, does not mean they will die," Andrew explained and sighed deeply. "I hadn't realized that you had seen me with Christina when she was a little girl and this came after you had seen me next to your mother. I understand that it would upset you."

"It did," Steve said weakly. "It hurt me so much."

"I know, but nothing that happened that night was done with the intent to hurt you. All that happened was a little girl cheered me up because I was feeling depressed," Andrew said and he looked at Steve. "You punished Christina for doing something kindhearted for someone else. She is not deserving of your wrath, Steve. She is my friend, and one day, I will be with her when she goes home. This I have already promised her and in knowing this, she feels comforted by it. My question to you is, why did you try to hurt her for being my friend?"

Steve shook his head weakly.

"You know better than anyone else, Steve," Andrew said simply.

"No, I don't," Steve said softly.

"You do know, you're just afraid." He paused before he could continue to speak. "Christina is my friend, even to this day. She knows and understands who I am, and that I care deeply for her," he paused. "She has grown into a person of so much faith, but also of acceptance and understanding. She knows of the pain you endured with the loss of your mother, and though it is her wish that her family could continue to help and guide you, she does not wish to see you again because of what you did to her."

"Then why are you here?" Steve asked.

"Christina confided that she would try to forgive you for what you have done to her. She even asked God for the strength she needs to overcome all of this," Andrew looked at him intently. "How many rape victims do you know of who would pray for the person who robbed them of their innocence?"

Steve looked down.

"The only way you will be able to find peace is to face what you have done," Andrew said softly. "That means facing Daniel and Donna. They already know that you raped their daughter, now they are going to be searching for the answers as to why."

"Did you…tell?" Steve asked.

"No, I did not, Donna figured it out because they had run medical tests on Christina after she was admitted to the hospital today. Because her father has a background in police work, Donna knew what had happened when she saw the records on the computer. Neither Monica nor myself betrayed you. What did betray you were your own actions."

He looked at Andrew. "Did Christina really wake Bryan five years ago?"

"Yes, she did," Andrew said simply. "I was there with her during this time."

"What should I do?" Steve asked after some moments of hesitation.

"I cannot tell you that," Andrew said compassionately.

"Which hospital is Christina in?" he asked.

"Brighton Medical Center," Andrew replied and disappeared.

Steve was left alone in his room; the tears began to stream down his cheeks. What have I done, he asked himself. How can I make things right again? As the questions buzzed around in his head, it became clear to him. He had to do something to make a difference. He could not go on like this.

* * *

Donna was seated next to Christina's bed when Andrew returned; she was looking down at the bed where her daughter lay. Daniel had gone to speak with the doctor leaving her alone with Monica and Tess. Although she had not said much, she was deep in thought, and the two angels guessed that she was remembering when her son had been in a coma.

"Why don't you go downstairs and get a cup of coffee or something?" Tess suggested to Donna after some moments passed. "It's like Andrew had said, honey, she's asleep and will wake tomorrow morning feeling somewhat better. It's going to take some time, baby, but she's going to be OK."

"I know, Tess, but I feel better being here with her," Donna said softly still holding tightly to her daughter's hand.

Daniel came back in the room and sighed deeply once he closed the door. "The doctor said that we're going to have to leave soon, honey. He said that the visitor's hours will be ending shortly, and that since Chrissie's on the road to recovery, and out of danger, we cannot stay the night."

"But Daniel," Donna objected.

"Donna, Christina's not alone, her friends are here, and they will stay here. If anything changes before tomorrow morning when we come back, they will let us know," he said and looked at Tess. "Right?"

"That's right," Tess said gently.

"Besides, they did help Christina when we were unable to, so you and I both know that she's in good hands," Daniel said calmly. He took his wife's hand and led her slowly out of the room.

Once they were alone, the three angels began to speak almost at once.

"What happened at Steve's?" Monica asked.

"How is Christina doing?" Andrew wanted to know.

"One at a time," Tess finally said. "When you two both speak at the same time, it gives me a headache." No one argued whether or not Tess could get a headache, but they could tell by her tone of voice that she meant business.

"It went fine, I think I finally got through to him," Andrew said softly.

"I'm sure of it, angel boy," Tess said gently.

Andrew sat down where he had been seated before he left and took Christina's hand in his and squeezed it trying to tell her gently that he was back. When he released her hand, he smiled at Tess. "She really is going to survive all of this," he said smiling.

"And you doubted?" Tess replied in mock anger.

"I never doubted," Andrew said softly. "I'm simply relieved that I am not here to take her Home."

As the night wore on, the three angels took turns sitting with Christina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

As the morning sun was shining through the window ten days later, Christina woke up, her eyes blurry when she saw Tess seated next to her. "Tess?"

"Good morning, baby, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am, are my parents here?" she asked weakly.

"They should be here a little later, visitor's hours don't start for another hour or two," came the answer.

"Where's Andrew?" she asked.

"He and Monica will be back in a few minutes," Tess said as someone tapped on the door and it slowly opened.

"Ah, you're awake, that's good," the doctor entered the room. "I'm Doctor Manning, Christina. How are you feeling?"

"My throat feels better, and I don't feel as tired as I did last night," she said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," he said gently. "You look better too." He flipped though his notes. "OK, Christina, I wanted to let you know that we did all the necessary tests on you and you're going to be healthy again very soon. By Thursday, you should be able to go home, but I'm going to keep you here for observation until then, just in case. I'll also be giving you mild antibiotics against the infection. Make sure you get plenty of rest and don't overdo it." He paused as he continued to flip through the folder he carried. "Aside from that, you will not be able to go back to school this semester, so you'll have to arrange a time to take your exams after you're healthy. I'll let your parents know all this though, so you shouldn't worry about it. Anyway, someone will be coming through with your breakfast in about ten minutes."

"Thank you, Doctor," she said softly.

"My pleasure," he said and closed the notebook and left the room.

She looked back over towards Tess and shrugged her shoulders.

Within minutes, a nurse brought her breakfast to her and she was sitting up in bed and had started eating. "This stuff doesn't taste as good as the soup did," she said after she had eaten some of the oatmeal. "You know that stuff they use to cement a driveway. I think this could double for it."

Tess laughed as Andrew and Monica returned to the room.

"Hi Andrew, Hi Monica," Christina said softly when they came inside. "Want some cement mix?"

Andrew looked at her confused but when he saw that she was holding a spoon filled with oatmeal, he laughed. "You're feeling better, aren't you?"

"I am," she smiled. "But, the stuff they try to pass off as food around here is terrible. The doctor said I have to stay until Thursday. I wonder who I can bribe to bring me a cheeseburger." She finally replaced the spoon and reached for the orange juice and took a sip. Moments later, she pushed the tray away and looked at them sincerely. "I want you to know how grateful I am to you for staying with me through everything that has happened."

"It was our pleasure, baby," Tess said gently as she and Monica excused themselves leaving her and Andrew alone.

He came over and sat down next to the bed without saying a word.

"Andrew, can I ask you a question?" she finally asked.

"You know you can," he said.

"Is everything I dreamed about us talking about real? Did I really ask you about Heaven and stuff?" she asked.

"Yes, you did," he smiled.

"You mean I really made you promise that when I die, you would take me to Heaven?" she asked.

"Yes you did, and that promise I will one day fulfill," he said gently.

"I'm glad," she said softly as the door to her room once more opened. She glanced over towards it and her face paled as she saw Steve Michaels standing in the doorway. She noticed that Andrew was standing up to leave, but she reached out and grabbed his hand. "No, please don't leave me alone with him, Andrew." She shook her head desperately as Steve entered the room slowly.

Andrew sat back down in the chair as Steve approached the bed. "Hi," he offered.

"Hello," she whispered.

"I heard you were here and wanted to come by and see you," he said.

"Oh," she looked at Andrew and then back at Steve.

"I wanted to apologize to you," Steve began to speak. "What I did to you was really awful, and I ask only that you find it in your heart to forgive me."

Christina nodded. "I do, but it doesn't mean I want to talk to you."

"I know, that's what your friend said," Steve replied nodding in the direction of Andrew.

She looked at Andrew. "You went to see him?"

"God sent me to see him some days ago," Andrew said softly. "I had to go, that's where I was when I left you with Tess and Monica."

Christina nodded as though she understood. After some moments, she closed her eyes and bowed her head. As soon as she had finished her prayer, she looked back up at Steve. "I never asked you for anything in return for what my family did for you. Bryan is your best friend, and he always knew of your struggles, he knew that you had been through a lot. I even knew about it, and all those times that we had asked you to come and spend Christmas with us had been my idea. I did this because I felt that everyone deserved a Christmas," She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Christina," Steve said softly. "I know that you did a lot for me, but it hurt me when I saw you talking to him on Halloween," he pointed to Andrew.

"His name is Andrew, and he's my friend." She shook her head unable to believe what she had just heard. "So you used my friendship with Andrew as ammunition to get even with me?" she paused briefly and took a staggering breath. "You hurt me, because I am friends with someone you don't like? I don't believe it. Andrew never did anything to hurt you." The angel rested his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. "Andrew?" she asked weakly.

"I took his mother Home, Christina," Andrew said sadly.

"But you're not the cause for all this stuff that happened, it was her time, and God called her home," Christina said softly. She looked back over at Steve. "Andrew's not at fault for what happened to you, Steve, and I'm not responsible for what happened to you either."

"I know, and it was a mistake," Steve said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"A mistake?" she asked critically. "You were trusted in my family. My parents and brother thought they could trust you to look out for me, and you used me and abused me. None of them expected it, and now you have to tell them what you did."

"They already know," Andrew said softly.

"No, Andrew, they will have to hear it from Steve," she looked at the boy. "I don't want to see you ever again, but if you really are sorry for what you have done; you will have to look my parents and Bryan in their eyes and tell them what you did and respect my wishes."

"I can't," Steve said softly.

Christina nodded as though she expected to hear those words. Without saying anything further, she closed her eyes. Andrew looked down at her; he knew that she could not say anything else because she was hurting inside. He reached over and took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry, Steve, but you cannot expect her to ignore what you have done. It would be far too emotionally distressing for her," he said softly.

The boy nodded and walked slowly out of the room. Once he was gone, Christina opened her eyes again. She reached for a tissue from off the table and wiped it over her eyes.

"I can't believe it," she whispered sadly. "Revenge just because of a friendship. You know what?"

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

"For a friend like you, I'd go through it all over again," she said softly.

"Thankfully, you don't have to, Christina," he said gently and wrapped her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is it for the Christina stories, at least until I get back from vacation on or around the 8th of July. Where I am going will not have access to the Internet, but then again that is why people go on vacations, right?_

_Thanks to WynterSnow and Onlyaman who have been wonderful about reviewing my work. Makes me happy to see that there are at least some TBAA fan fiction readers out there who aren't just in it for the (yuck) angel romances._

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

Outside in the hallway, Bryan was coming out of the elevator. He carried a worried look on his face when he ran into Monica in the hallway. "Monica?"

"Hi Bryan," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you so much for calling me," he said softly when he saw her. "Do you know where's my sister is?"

"Yes, she's in room 410, just go down the hall," As he walked towards the room, he could see Steve coming out. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see how she was doing," Steve offered.

Bryan looked at him. "My mother told me what you did to her. How could you? I trusted you to protect her when I wasn't here. She's my baby sister, and you were my best friend."

"Please, Bryan, you don't understand," Steve pleaded.

"What's there to understand? There's no excuse for hurting my sister," he said softly.

"Bryan, calm down honey," a soothing voice could be heard behind him and he turned and was facing Tess.

Steve sighed deeply, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did, Bryan. I just couldn't forget my mother."

"Your mother? What does she have to do with what you did to Christina?" Bryan asked. He looked at Tess, and could feel her comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you remember the events right after your accident five years ago, Bryan?" Tess asked gently.

"Yes, my sister woke me up," he said.

"That's right, and her friend Andrew was with her through the entire situation. You remember Adam don't you?" Tess asked.

"How could I forget him? He was by my side the whole time," he looked at Steve. "He's an Angel of Death, but he comforted me, and told me that I had to fight to stay alive. I didn't feel so afraid as long as I knew that Adam was there to help me. He was very nice, and though I haven't spoken of him since then, I remember him every day. When I pray, I always try to remember to send him my love and I hope that one day I'll see him again."

Tess nodded. "You realize, Bryan, that Christina's friend, Andrew, is also an Angel of Death, as well and he took Steve's mother Home. You may not remember what happened right before you woke up from your coma, but Christina said that there were four angels in that room."

"Yeah, and after I woke up, they were gone," he looked at Tess. "No one would have known that, so that must mean that you're an angel too, then?"

"That's right, Bryan," she said gently as a soft glow of light began to illuminate her.

He looked at Steve and shook his head. "I'm sorry about your mom, Steve, but it doesn't change the fact that you screwed up big time. My sister is lying in a hospital bed, and you're the one responsible for it. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I'm sorry Bryan," Steve said softly.

"What did Christina say to you?" Bryan asked.

"She told me that she can forgive me, but she doesn't want to see me again," Steve said.

"Can you blame her for that?" Bryan asked softly. "My sister has made the decision for all of us Steve, we don't want to see you again. Please go."

"I don't blame you for this," Steve said and walked towards the elevators. As he did Bryan turned towards Tess.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him," Bryan said.

"That wasn't hard, honey, he needed to hear it and realize that things would change since he hurt Christina," Tess said gently. "It would have been hard for you to look at him as your friend and not see the pain he subjected your little sister to."

"Yeah, but he did lose his mother," Bryan mused.

"Yes he did, but Bryan, one cannot use their past to dismiss what they do in the present. You can forgive, but sometimes you cannot forget." She smiled as she put her arm comfortingly around his shoulders.

"What's your name?" Bryan finally asked her.

"Tess," she replied.

"Thank you, Tess," he said softly as she led him towards the door of his sister's room.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Bryan sighed with relief when he saw his sister sitting up in bed. "Hey," he said softly.

"Bryan. What are you doing here?" she asked, but it was apparent that she was glad her brother had come back.

"Monica called me about a week ago when I was out at the base, and I flew out last night. Mom and Dad told me about what happened when I got in," Bryan said gently. "I'm sorry Chrissie, I should have known."

She smiled weakly. "It's OK, Bryan. I mean how could any of us have known? What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, you've already taken care of it. I think the sentence was rather light, but you made the decision." he said.

"Christina is a very courageous young woman," Andrew said gently.

She blushed slightly and smiled weakly.

Bryan looked up and saw Andrew for the first time since coming inside. "Thank you, Andrew, for everything you've done for all of us, specifically looking out for Christina. My parents told me what you and your friends did for her, and we're all so grateful to you." Bryan walked over to Andrew and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad I could help," Andrew said gently as Monica and Tess came inside.

"Tess, I didn't drink anymore than ½ a cup of coffee in the cafeteria," Monica was insisting as they came in. "You can ask Donna, I pushed the cup away and said it tasted like mud."

"Uh, Tess, I did try it, and she's right, that stuff is muddier than what they have outside in the ditches," Bryan said smirking.

Monica gave him a grateful smile.

"OK, OK, you win Miss Wings," Tess relented. "Besides, you've earned it."

Moments later, Daniel and Donna entered the room. "Good morning, sweetheart," Donna said, relief evident in her face when she saw her daughter.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Christina said smiling.

Both of her parents wrapped her in their arms and when the hug loosened Donna looked at Monica. "Can't handle hospital coffee huh?"

"Not hardly," Monica said.

"Yeah, awful stuff," Daniel agreed, "that's why I asked for a cup of hot water and a tea bag. Can't go wrong there."

They all laughed. "I heard that Steve was here," Donna finally said.

"Yeah, but he's gone now," Bryan said simply.

"I guess there's nothing more to be said in that regard," Daniel said. "I sure felt sorry for that boy."

"Pity is no reason to be someone's friend," Christina said softly. "A friendship is a gift from God, and we have already been blessed beyond anyone's recognition." She looked at Andrew and then to Monica and Tess. "I know it is time for you to go, but I want you to know that I love you so much."

Andrew said nothing; he simply smiled down at her, and hugged her.

When their hug ended, Monica and Tess gave her a hug as well. "You take care of yourself, baby. You've got a one of a kind family."

"Tess, could you tell Adam that I'm thinking of him when you see him again?" Bryan asked. "I won't allow myself to forget what happened."

"I'll tell him, Bryan" Andrew said with a smile.

As the three angels faded, Christina could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey Sis, don't cry. You'll see them again; I think we will all see them again. You know how Andrew always comes to you when things get difficult? I mean like the other night when you were alone out there?"

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Well, there you have it," Bryan said. "God probably understands that."

"Yeah, but he's an Angel of Death?" Christina said softly.

"All that aside, he's also your friend, and he did save your life," Bryan said gently. "Adam told me that he's not supposed to change what happens down here, but when Andrew brought you to the hospital, he put his friendship to you above his job. He values you as much as you do him. He'll be there for you again, don't ever stop believing that," he paused smiling at his sister. "Besides, you have to give me at least a little credit for knowing something about this stuff. Just remember, the next time you decide to talk about angels, we can probably compare notes."

Christina smiled as her brother sat down next to her. "Are you sad about what happened with Steve?"

"A little, but I'm sadder about what happened to you," Bryan said. "You're right, a friendship is not based on pity; it's based on things that are of much more significance."

"What's that?" Donna and Daniel asked almost at the same time.

"Loyalty, understanding, and unconditional love," Bryan said softly.

"But he was your best friend," Christina objected.

"Yes, he was, but now you are my best friend," Bryan said and hugged his sister.

Christina looked skyward. "Thank you for blessing my life with friends," she whispered as she held tightly to her brother.

The End

* * *

_Story number 4, entitled 'Stealing Second', will be posted after our vacation. _  



End file.
